


Freckles and Feathers

by Mistyshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluffy Castiel, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: I'm actually really proud of this, having written it at (literally) 3:52 AM. Its a Monday morning, and I have to get up for school in two hours, but IDGAF anymore! High school can kiss my ass, buddy. Anyyyways, I hope you enjoy!





	

"Cas, stop staring at me.," muttered an exhausted Dean Winchester, turning the page of a dusty volume on deities. His bright green eyes never looked up from the yellowed pages.

"Sorry," came from the angel, who sat across from Dean, looking over his own book without interest.

Castiel was still working out his personal space issues with Dean. Dean always insisted Cas was always stood too close; Cas just didn't understand when things were inappropriate.

Dean finished the page and looked up to find Castiel staring at him again. He closed his book with a heavy sigh. "Cas, seriously. Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me?"

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, and his cheeks flushed, obviously embarrassed to be called out.

"Cas, buddy, what is it? What's on your mind?" Dean leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table as he gauged Castiel's reaction.

"You have 184 freckles on your right cheek, 204 on your left cheek, and 19 on the bridge of your nose," Cas said quietly, avoiding eye contact with his best friend. This was as close to a confession as he could muster.

Dean sat in silence for a moment. "You counted them?" he finally stuttered out.

Cas nodded, looking anywhere but at Dean. Did he not realize what Castiel was trying to say?

"Cas, is there something you're not telling me?" Cas shook his head; he couldn't say it plainly. "Cas, don't lie to me."

Finally, Castiel's eyes met Dean's, mind racing. "Dean, I- I think I am… in love with someone."

Dean's eyes flickered away, and Cas could plainly see sadness in their depths. "Oh. Congrats, man."

"Dean, look at me."

Dean raised his gaze, and became startled to see Cas staring intently at him.

"Do you understand me? I'm in love."

"Yeah, man, I get it. Who's the lucky gal?" Dean asked, almost angrily.

Castiel couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Dean, for all the things you know and all the things you understand... I suppose you will never understand one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?" Dean looked angry, but was trying desperately to hide it.

"Me."

Dean let out a grunt.

"Dean... I need you. I need you to understand that... that I need you."

"What the hell does that have to do with you being in love with someone?"

"Dean, I have noticed you say 'I need you' rather than saying you love someone."

"So what?"

"Why are you being so obstinate?"

"Why are you being such an angel?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You're being a fluffy winged dickhead, that's what!"

"I'm being...?- Okay, look, Dean. I tried to explain myself, but forget it. You don't deserve to know."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

The two sat in silence for a while before it finally dawned on Dean. "Wait." He paused, finally looking at Castiel with something unfathomable in his eyes. "You're in love with me?"


End file.
